Forbidden Love
by Akatsuki Red
Summary: A RenXHone - Onna fan fiction. A story about how they've been in love since the day they first met, and how it takes life threatening circumstances for them to realize it.
1. How it started

In the darkest pits of hell there is a cage. It is sealed using the powers that were given to the Lord of Hell by the Great One. Inside that cage lay seven of the most deadly souls. If they were ever to escape it would cause the world to become so unbalanced that it would undoubtedly end. For hundreds of thousands of years the cage has remained sealed. However, tiny cracks have started to appear and it won't be long until they escape and wreak havoc across the worlds of both living and dead.

It's probably unheard of - two people who technically shouldn't be alive falling in love, but it's true. I don't know what, but there's something about her that draws me in. On the day Ojou found her, I knew she was the one for me, even though at the time I didn't really understand the human feeling 'love'.

Hundreds of years ago, there was a woman. She was beautiful but had been sold into prostitution. She had fallen in love and then been betrayed by her closest friend, resulting in the death of her lover and her own. The feelings of hatred and regret that so many of the female souls around her felt flooded into her body, causing her to lose her beauty and become Honne - Onna - Bone woman. She was damned to spend an eternity being alone, as men ran away at the sight of her face. She was alone in the world and had no one, until the day she came. The young girl with red eyes and her two male companions. The girl, who introduced herself as Ai, said that she would rescue her from this empty existence. Honne - Onna gladly accepted. She was now a part of the crew, sending souls to hell would be no easy job but it was better than spending an eternity alone. That's when it started, that's when she met him, the man who was once a sword and had also lead a lonely life before Ai found him. That's when Honne - Onna fell in love….again.


	2. In the beginning

"Honestly Ren, you've been wearing that Kimono for the past fifty years. Why not buy a new one?" Hone - Onna complained loudly.

"But, it's my first piece of clothing! When the trends change I'll wear something else. Anyway, look at you, you haven't changed your Kimono sine the day you died!"

"Here they go again." Wanyudo muttered as he walked outside to admire the ever setting sun in their garden. "They make such a cute couple too. Maybe their arguing is a sign of affection?" Wanyudo laughed softly to himself as he went to sit under the great tree that countless people had stood in front of to ask Ai to take revenge on their enemies. The old man closed his eyes in thought as he wondered why he had agreed to take on such a heavy and unfulfilling job. Just as he started to drift off into deep thought he heard footsteps close by, and so inconspicuously opened one eye to see Ren slouching off to the furthest end of the garden muttering something angrily to himself. _Ah, they've fallen out again, _Wanyudo thought as he allowed himself to drift off once again.

Meanwhile, Ren had decided that he wanted to escape from the ever critical and cruel Hone - Onna and had wandered off to the far end of the garden so that he could go think in peace. "Stupid woman. Maybe I like this Kimono. Just because I've been wearing it for the last fifty years doesn't mean that I should have to change it. Honestly, if anyone should change their clothes it should be her, the old hag." Ren continued to mutter under his breath as he sat and looked out onto the lake that surrounded the house. Ren sighed heavily. "If only I could understand why she acts this way." He said frustrated by his lack of knowledge on the topic of human nature. As Ren thought about why Hone - Onna was acting coldly towards him Wanyudo approached. The old man settled down on the grassy bank next to Ren, and looked at the young man reassuringly. "There's no need to worry Ren. Humans are difficult to understand but I guarantee that by the end of the century you'll have a good understanding of what their like."

"Really? I highly doubt that." Ren mumbled sullenly. Wanyudo placed a hand on Ren's shoulder, and after giving him an encouraging smile, stood up and walked back towards the house. "Hone - Onna's made tea if you want some." The old man called back. Ren nodded, and decided that he didn't want to go back to the house for a while, after all he hated the tea that Hone - Onna served when performing the tea ceremony. Ren shuddered at the thought of having to drink it. Slowly, he lay down in the long, soft grass and looked up towards the pink - red sky and felt the calming colours wash over him. He smiled and closed his eyes.


	3. Tea Leaves

"Oh, where's Ren?" Hone - Onna asked casually.

"He's asleep on the river bank by know." Wanyudo replied.

"Oh, I see. Does he not want any tea?"

"No. However, I will gladly have some." Wanyudo beamed at the young woman. "You know, you should really stop having a go at him all the time.""Hmm? What's this all of a sudden?" She asked, surprised by the subject as Wanyudo tended to stay out of their arguments. "Anyway, he's just as bad as I am."

"Well, maybe you should both try to stop then. It's driving me up the wall so I can't imagine what it must be doing to you."

Hone - Onna shrugged. "Wanyudo, why don't we talk about something else?"

"Yes, that sounds good." The old man took a moment before asking, "Hone - Onna, when did you learn the tea ceremony?"

"When? Oh, well, when I was very young. As I'm sure you know it was, and still is compulsory for young girls to learn the tea ceremony at an early age. My Mother taught it to me so that I would learn to be polite, feminine and show that I was delicate when I grew older. She had wanted me to become a Geisha, but by the time she had the money to send me to school I was too old." Hone - Onna gave a gentle sight of regret. "The tea ceremony she hoped would be useful to me. After all, it wouldn't have been hard to find a husband if you have a talent such as that. Though, most girls knew the ceremony anyway." Hone - Onna let her eyes drop to the floor as she fondly remembered her childhood, though there was a hidden sadness in her dark eyes. Just as Wanyudo was about to ask if she was alright, she raised her eyes and smiled at him, suppressing the throbbing darkness that lingered deep inside her. The young woman handed the tea cup to Wanyudo, the fresh aroma of tea filled the traditional house. The old man smiled as he took the cup from Hone - Onna's delicate hands and sipped at the hot tea. He loved the tea that Hone - Onna made, though she refused to ever tell anyone its name. Wanyudo just assumed that if he knew what it was he would never drink it again. It was relaxing to sit in the little house with a cup of tea. Both of them felt a sense of overwhelming calm as they sat in silence.

After a while Hone - Onna finally realized something. "Where's Ojou?" She asked, concerned by the fact that she had not seen her all day.

"Ah, she said that she had a very important errand to run, that she couldn't take anyone with her and that she would be back late." Wanyudo recited as he finished his third cup of tea.

"Oh, I see. Well, at least she Ok."

As the two slowly fell back into their calm and silent state, a familiar face strolled into the cottage. Ren walked in as if there was no one around and went to sit in the far corner of the room. Ren settled down next to a potted plant and decided to entertain himself with the plants leaves. He decided that he liked how intricate they were as each little vein was stretched across the surface of the leaf. Ren slowly reached his hand towards the plant and carefully cradled a yellowing leaf in his hand. He looked at it for a moment, scanning the leaf, staring at the yellow patches that were slowly devouring the leaf, killing it slowly. The young man then decided that the leaf should not be forced to suffer anymore and pulled it off the plant. Then, he stood up and walked outside the leaf still resting in the palm of his hand.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes through his mind." Hone - Onna whispered to Wanyudo. The old man nodded. Hone - Onna gently opened the door a crack and peered outside as she watched Ren release the leaf into the gentle breeze.


	4. Seven

Ai drifted through the darkness guided by a floating candle and protected by her authorities aura. She had entered the darkest, cruellest most disgusting part of Hell. Here, people had done such terrible things in life that their souls had to be sealed in what could be seen as Hell's prison. The occasional drip could be heard in the darkness as well as moans that echoed across the rows of damned souls that pleaded for escape, their deformed hands reaching out only to be sent back into their cells by the power given to the Lord of Hell by the Great One. Only His power could seal the souls of the wrong. Ai was only here to examine one cell.

Just days ago when she had been playing marbles alone in the house, a shiver ran down her spine, and a familiar one at that. She knew that the seal was breaking and she had decided that she must go and see for herself so that she could inform the Lord of Hell of their awakening. They were sealed only 200 years ago.

There were three women and four men which of course equals seven. Together they were the seven deadly sins. They fed off human souls and had once been able to roam freely as mere ghosts. In life they had been despicable people. After their deaths they had been free to roam the world their desire to become human once more only grew stronger as the years flew by. They could only go on for so long without being able to do as they pleased, and as their desperations grew so did they. They began to transform until one day, they were able to touch humans, and soon enough they could be seen. They felt that was good enough as they could kill humans from beyond the grave. She was the first to discover it. As she lured one man back to her home she felt that something was different. It was true, as she pressed her lips against her victims she felt something strange happen. A strange yet delightful taste entered her mouth and slid down her throat. The man began to struggle as he felt the surging pain flow through him, but she just pulled him closer as she continued to devour what she would later discover was his soul. When the delightful taste left her she desperately wanted more. She let the now dead man fall to the floor as she stood up and headed for the door. As she reached to slide it open she stopped as she noticed the silhouette at her door.

"Ah, so you're the last one. You must be Lust. I'm Greed. We've been waiting for you for a while now." The voice on the other side of the door said in a hoarse voice.

"Have you now? Well, you came just in time, I was starting to get bored." Lust whispered in a low, seductive voice. She slid the door open and walked away from her little house with her silhouette, Greed.

Greed walked lead Lust to a large house not far from her own. Outside there was a fountain and a little pond. It was fenced off, using high quality wood and so Lust assumed that Greed didn't have any worries when it came to money. She looked up to see his face, though she could not see it well in the dark, moonless night. Her silhouette looked down at her and although she could not see his face she somehow knew that he was smiling at her. "Would you like to meet the others?" He asked in his rough voice. Lust nodded as he opened the gate and lead her up a little hill towards the house.

"Is this house yours?" Lust asked, breaking the silence of the night.

"Greed by name, Greed by nature!" He laughed as he slid open the front door. "Everyone! I would like to introduce you to our final member, Lust!" Greed announced as he entered the candle lit house. Lust looked around. She smiled sweetly as one of the others stood up.

"I will begin." The young man announced. "I am Pride." Pride gave a low bow.

The next stood up, a woman. "I am Envy." She sat straight back down whilst glaring at Lust.

"I am Wrath." A young, angry looking man introduced himself, his fists clenched and his body shaking.

"Sloth." The next said, she didn't even bother to get up.

The last couldn't physically stand. "I am Gluttony, pleased to meet you."

"It's lovely to meet you all." Lust replied, a sweet smile still painted on her face.


	5. The Candle

Ai continued down the long, winding path that led to the cell that she was searching for. She stopped in front of the largest cell in the whole of the underworld and examined it, her face blank. From inside the cell gentle hisses could be heard as well as the odd hysterical laugh that seemed to echo through all of Hell. Ai watched as the crack that had formed at the top of the cell crept closer to the centre of the sealed door. The crack had broken one of the seven intricate patterns that decorated the cell.

"I must find him." Ai whispered. Slowly, she turned to face the candle. "Take me to see him. The Lord of Hell."

"I cannot." The candle replied in a small voice.

"Why?"

"He sleeps. He will sleep for many more years."

"How long? When can I come back to see him?"

"six hundred years."

"The seal will be broken by then." Ai whispered, defeat swallowed her voice.

"Yes, but he will not awake before his time. When they break free he shall awaken."

"Can you take me to The Great One?" Ai pleaded.

"No. He will see no one, no matter how severe the case."

"I see. Candle, take me back to the entrance."

"Very well. Stay close."

Jigoku Shoujo followed the little candle that floated in front of her as it lead her back towards the entrance where she could finally go home and leave this wretched, disgusting, sin filled hole. The candle stopped by the entrance and allowed Ai to catch up with it before saying, "I am sorry that I cannot take you to see him. When the Sins awaken you must stop them for The Lord of Hell will take a lot of persuading and will only take action if it is to do with him and concerns his existence or the existence of Hell."

"Thank you." Ai whispered.

"My time is up. I wish you luck." With that, the candle was blown out by an invisible wind and dropped to the floor, making a soft thud as it hit the hard, cold ground of Hell. Ai sighed and stepped out into the living world and made her way home. On her way home Ai watched the Samurai and Geisha walk along the deserted coastlines together just outside of the coastal Tea House. Ai could hear the shamisen and the small, dainty laugh of the Geisha with their Maiko's entertaining their guests. Ai stood in front of the tea house for a moment, trying to imagine what it would be like if she could live as a normal person once more. She had been Jigoku Shoujo for so long now that she had nearly forgotten what it was like to be human. Slowly, Ai turned away and walked back home.

"Ah, Ojou! Welcome back!" Ren greeted cheerfully as he was still stood outside.

Ai simply nodded and walked inside. Ren watched her go in and then sat down in the grass to watch the ever setting sun once more.

"Ojou! Welcome home!" Hone - Onna and Wanyudo chanted in time with each other.

Once again Ai nodded and went to sit down in front of her little desk where one day a computer would sit.

"How was your trip?" Wanyudo inquired. Ai did not reply.

"Would you like some tea?" Again, no reply came from the little girl. She just knelt there, staring at the wall, deep in thought.

"Something is wrong." Wanyudo whispered. Hone - Onna nodded in agreement.

"Let's go outside and leave her for a moment." The young woman suggested. The old man agreed and together they left the little house to go and join Ren in the grass by the lake. As the two approached him Ren sighed. He had wanted to be alone for a little while, and he felt as if he couldn't escape them no matter where he went to hide. The young man paid no attention to the woman who sat down next to him, nor the old man who planted himself on his other side. Hone - Onna looked at Ren, who simply ignored her.

"You are so immature sometimes." Hone - Onna muttered. Ren though about doing something even more immature like sticking out his tongue, but decided against it.

"I'm not immature, I'm irritated with you on my back all the time." Ren mumbled as he pulled his knees up to his chest. The young woman sighed.

"I'm not on your back all the time…just most of it." She smiled at the young man next to her. Wanyudo chuckled to himself. "Oh youth." He announced, grinning.

"Mmm, and that's what gets on my nerves." Ren muttered coldly.

"Well, if it annoys you that much I'll lay off you….On one condition."

"What?" Ren asked cautiously.

"You let me buy you a new Kimono!" Hone - Onna chanted.

Ren thought carefully for a moment. "As long as it's simple and nothing really nasty, then fine."

"Sure, I promise." Hone- Onna swore. Hone - Onna patted Ren's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry about it, I'll make sure it looks really good." The young woman said excitedly.

"That's what worries me." Ren whispered.


	6. Kimono

**May I just say that I meant to make the follwing changes to chapter four. The Seven Sins have been locked up for 300 years and they will break out in 400 years, so the Lord will only sleep for 500 years not 600....I lost the document so I will make the changes when I ind it! Thank you and enjoy the newly updated chapter! I hope to be able to update more regularly!**

Hone - Onna was unbelievably excited about shopping for a new Kimono. She had decided that she would also buy one for herself as a treat. They didn't have much money and so Hone - Onna was on a tight budget. She clicked down the cobbled paths in her elegant zori, and smiled warmly at passer-by's. Today, she had decided to look more like a Geisha and had tied her red obi at the back and re - done her hair with some wax that she had stored in the cupboard. She was wearing her usual pale blue Kimono, which was obviously out of season. It was early spring and so butterflies were currently being worn but Hone - Onna wasn't really bothered by being out of season. She rounded a tight corner as she headed to the relatively cheap Kimono shop that she often visited when searching for new Kimono. She entered the shop quietly and snuck a smile at the owner. She smiled back, silently welcoming her valued customer. The shop keeper was an elderly lady of around seventy five and she refused to give up her shop - for that Hone - Onna admired her. The shop was spilt into two separate shops. One contained Men's Kimono and the other Women's. Hone - Onna scurried 'round the shop admiring the various Kimono. The thing she liked best about the shop was that is sold Kimono for all seasons so that women could be prepared for the rapidly changing seasons. As the young woman searched through the shelves of unique Kimono she noticed one that caught her attention and sent tingling sensations through her body, for in front of her was the most beautiful Kimono she had ever seen. It was a light shade of red, covered in gold embroidery and patterns. On top of that it was also a twelve layer Kimono. As Hone - Onna's eyes drifted towards the price tag her heart sank and crumbled into a pile of ash inside her broken body. The shop keeper noticed this as slid towards Hone - Onna like a snake through the grass. She peered around the young woman and whispered,

"as a valued customer, why not take it half price?" Hone - Onna's ears perked at the mention of this sudden price drop. "No catches?" She asked cautiously.

"Only that you continue to buy here."

"Very well then, I shall take your offer and I thank you kindly." Hone - Onna accepted without even a slight hesitation. "Oh, and one more thing. Could you please bring me the newest design of men's Kimono please?"

"Certainly." The old woman replied.

Hone - Onna gently slid the door open and crept into the house, making sure that no one noticed her. She crept to her little room at the very back of the house and carefully laid her neatly folded kimono in her cupboard under a small pile of boxes so that no on would find it. After making sure her treasure was out of sight she went into the main room and waited for the others to come back from their latest mission.

Ren and Wannyudo slouched through the door. Ai trotted behind them in her usual emotionless way. Hone - Onna could tell that it had been another bad day. Ren slinked towards the table where he slumped to the floor, obviously angered by something. Wannyudo followed, but sat in a more graceful way, deep in thought. The young woman watched as her mistress skipped towards the computer where a little bag of marbles were kept, waiting for her to return home. Hone - Onna quickly set about making tea. She served a cup to Wannyudo, who sipped it thankfully and then one to Ren, who wouldn't even look at his.

"What happened today then?" The young woman asked quietly.

"Another petty wish." Wannyudo muttered. He sighed heavily. "The young man we watched today was a very gentle, kind young man who managed to become a high ranking Samurai in less than a month. He is basically a military genius. However, he former best friend believes that this young man stole his genius as it took him two years to even graduate from training and become a low levelled Samurai. He says he has been searching for us for years and that if we don't kill the young man he will kill his 'friends' wife and three children slowly and painfully, with added torture."

At this moment Ren stood up and left the house. He power walked through the long, bending stalks of grass and went to sit by the river. He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them, so that only his dark eyes were visible. He sighed angrily.

Wannyudo watched as the young man stormed from the house. He simply shook his head and continued to sip at the warm tea. Hone - Onna's eyes became soft, almost concerned for Ren. Swiftly, she picked up the bag containing his Kimono and swept outside, her feet moving elegantly beneath her.

She found Ren sulking under the maple Bonsai, his eyes filled with sadness. The young woman sat down next to him, not so far that it was awkward, but not close enough to invade his personal space. She looked at him kindly.

"What do you call this emotion?" He whispered.

"Describe it."

"It's like I'm filled with a fire that can't be put out no matter how much water is poured over it."

"That is called anger. The job today made you feel that way?"

Ren nodded solemnly. He gave a whispered sigh and allowed his eyes to fall to the ground.

"Do you want a present Ren?"

Ren slowly turned his head to face her, his eyes filled with intrigue. The young woman smiled and slowly lifted the Kimono from the bag. Ren gave a secret smile as he watched Hone - Onna lift it from its cage. The Kimono was the darkest shade of black covered with silver swirls and stripes. It seemed to sparkle in the everlasting sunset of their home. Ren's smile widened as he admired the Kimono in front of him.

"Do you like it?" Hone - Onna asked. Ren nodded. The young woman allowed the Kimono to be placed back inside the bag. As she turned back to face Ren, she found that his head was resting on her shoulder, his eyes closed and his breathing calm. She smiled at the young man, and her eyes were once again filled with softness and a great feeling of admiration.

"Hone - Onna. What is this emotion called?"

"Describe it." She requested softly.

"I feel as if the fire has been doused and now the water flows like a steady river throughout my body."

"Calm. It's called calm." She whispered in his ear.

"Hone - Onna. You are the water that put out the fire. I want to get along with you."

"Me too." Hone - Onna looked down at the now sleeping man on her shoulder. She smiled as she looked at his calm and peaceful face. "I want to get along too." She whispered.


	7. Samurai

"What the heck do you think you are doing?!" Wannyudo was woken up by shouting at an unreasonable hour of the morning by the continuous bickering of the young woman and man that he shared a house with.

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" Hone – Onna shouted. "I'm cleaning out your wardrobe!"

"Exactly! You want me to wear this for the next fifty years?"

"Of course not! However, these are worn and faded and very out of fashion!"

"You didn't have to chuck them you stupid woman!"

Wannyudo watched as Ren left the room and began to pace in the main room – obviously angry. He was muttering creul things about Hone – Onna as he paced and plotted revenge on the young woman. He was wearing his new kimono and it suited him well. Glimmers of sunlight that had drifted through tiny holes in the rice paper walls allowed the patterns of silver to glimmerin the fading light.

_Hmmmm, and they seemed to get along well last night. Ah well, I suppose it was a fluke._ Wannyudo thought as he went to make himself a warm pot of green tea. The old man wandered towards the tea bags, and as he did so he walked past Ai. She was staring into the room that Hone – Onna and Ren had been arguing in and watched the young woman bag Ren's old kimono ready to be sold in the market place. Ai turned to look at Wannyudo, a small and almost unnoticable smile crossed her face but for a part of a second. As they shared this rare moment of peace a letter fluttered into the little house.

Ai quickly turned and went to read the letter. She sped through it, taking in each piece of information. When the letter was read she called for her assistants and in moments Wannyudo was the flaming wheel for the carriage that carried his mistress through the sky.

The carriage settled outside a traditional house. Bonsai trees surrounded it along with a little garden complete with a moving water flume. It was peaceful and relaxing. The four companions moved quickly together, almost floating through the garden and towering trees. Their subject was at the far end of the garden, relaxing on his day off. Slowly Ai approaced him, and as she recited her terms to the young man the assistants watched.

"This is the Samurai from yesterday?" Hone – Onna asked.

"Yes." Ren muttered in response.

"So cowardly. If he wants revenge then he should challenge his enemy to a fight."

"He knows he can't win." Wannyudo stated, "Although, it is incredibly cowardly."

"Ichimoku Ren." Ai called

"Hai, Ojou." Ren gently kissed his necklace and transformed into a blue straw doll.

"The rest is up to you." Ai whispered before she vanished along with her two remaining assistants.


	8. Revenge

The young Samurai – who Ren had discovered was named Shuji – paced his elegant garden, trying to decide how he would kill his former friend.

"Should I do it before his eyes, or behind his back?" Shuji looked expectantly at Ren. "Stupid doll! You were human a moment ago. Can you not speak? I can't make these decisions by myself." Shuji's expression became angry and frustration decided to make an entrance as Shuji became more and more indecisive.

_Even if I spoke you wouldn't be able to hear me. Though, I suppose it's something I became used to. _Ren thought as he listened to the young Samurai's anger. Ren watched Shuji as he paced and carefully studied his various facial expressions, trying desperately to understand just what was going through his mind.

Days passed and Ren grew increasingly bored. He was hidden inside Shuji's kimono for the best part of the day, shut away in the dark with the sound muffled so that he could hardly hear what was happening outside. During the evening's Ren would be placed on the floor and forced to listen to Shuji's endless plotting. Ren had discovered that he understood one thing that was taking up most of Shuji's thoughts – fear. It was the one thing that was preventing him from pulling that red string, the one thing that disallowed him to gain his revenge. Ren understood why he was so afraid, the idea of eternal torture was quite frightening and Ren had hoped that Shuji had realized how pointless his revenge was. The little blue doll watched as his captor settled down to sleep.

The next morning was rather quick as Shuji was out of the house faster than usual. Today, he was being held in the Samurai's hand. Ren watched as the blurred figures of people going about their daily business rushed by and the Geisha walked the streets, levitating above the cobbles, their feet making no sound. Ren wondered why he was in full view today. He thought that maybe Shuji had given up on his idea of revenge and had decided to give Ren back to Ai so that he could continue to go about his daily business. However, he knew that he should have known that this would not be the case. There aren't many people who go back on their word when they speak of revenge. Ren looked up as Shuji stopped in front of a shadowed figure.

"I came, like you said." The figure whispered in a soothing voice.

"Good. Are you armed?"

"That was the point, wasn't it?" The figure sighed. "Shuji, why are you asking this of me? I thought we were friends."

"Exactly Mikage, we _were_." Shuji muttered. Mikage came into view. His black hair was tied in the traditional Samurai style – like Shuji. Also, like Shuji, he had coal black eyes though Mikage's were kind whereas Shuji's were cold and hard.

"I don't think I will ever understand why you hate me so much Shuji. Shall we begin?"

"Yes." Shuji smiled. He knelt down, dropping Ren onto the ground, and removed his Wakizashi. Slowly, he drove it into his gut and sliced a straight horizontal line, still smiling at Mikage.

"Shuji! What are you doing!?" Mikage yelled, alarmed.

"I am about to betray you, who was once my closest friend." Shuji whispered weakly, fighting back the pain that began to overcome him. Shuji reached for Ren, and in his dying moment tugged at the red string that had been neatly tied around Ren's neck until it came loose.

"I hear and grant your revenge." Ren stated as he disintegrated into the air.

"We had so much fun together. We were on the same level for so long.....I...I hated the fact.....that you...were so much.....smarter than...................me." Shuji whispered to where his friend once stood. His body fell limp.

The everlasting sunset seemed more beautiful than usual as the three assistants stared into it as they sat on the grassy riverbank. A soft wind dodged through their hair and raced around their heads, laughing as it flew through the infinite sky.

"I wonder if people will get any better with the idea of revenge." Ren wondered aloud.

"Who knows?" Hone – Onna replied quietly.

"Though, I finally understand the human emotion 'fear'." Ren stated, his eyes fixed in the opposite river bank.

Hundreds of years passed, and still humans obtained revenge for foolish reasons, their greed and anger blinding their better judgement. Only when their revenge had been granted did they realize what they had done and begin to realize that one day they would have to face eternal torture. The human emotion fear was very much present during every contract, both before and after the event. The undeserving went to Hell, whilst those who banished them there continued to live a relatively peaceful life. As more and more people asked for revenge and technology advanced Ren began to understand humans a little more and how they worked.

As the years went by the cracks on the cell door became more and more in number. Every hundred years another crack would form, breaking the seal by another breakage to the security seals. The dark pit that the sin filled souls dwelled in began to echo with an evil and chilling laughter, that silenced all the other souls that were forced to remain in sealed pits and chilled even them as the laughter rattled through the dark and poisonous caves. Slowly, a seventh crack began to form and slowly crept down the door, towards the rocky, volcanic floor.


	9. Freedom

The seal fell and silently hit the ground, shattering, sending pieces of it flying around the dark Hellish prison. A boot clad foot stepped out. This boot had managed to attach itself to most of the slender woman's leg. Its leathery partner came to stand next to it and they watched each other as their owner tossed back her midnight hair and licked her rose coloured lips. She smiled, her teeth shining like the moon, her eyes were as red as the fire that surrounded them. "Freedom at last." She whispered.

"Lust, how come you get to be the first one out?" A leather clad man walked out, his thick set body filling most of the entrance. His voice was rough and coarse, which matched his dark, black hair. It was shoulder length and obviously had not been brushed for a long time. He held a cigarette between his two front teeth, which were yellow and stained. On his back was a child, who could be no more than six years old. She was sleeping peacefully, her brown hair trailing down her back and curling slightly at the ends. She was Sloth, and was usually sleeping on Greed's back because no one else would carry her. Gluttony had acquired the power of levitation. His body was so fat and ghastly that he couldn't even stand up as his body could not support itself. He had little hair; and what was left of it was a deep red. His eyes were dulled and his mouth hung open like an un-oiled gate. His stomach gave a low, prolonged growl.

"I'm so hungry..." He whispered weakly

"Shut up! That's all you ever think about you prick! You wanna fight? I'll give you one you fat old bastard!" Wrath's body was shaking more than usual as he had not been able to release his anger for about 700 years. He was desperate to beat someone up. His black hair was spiked out and messy, and his fists were continuously clenched. His clothes were loose and baggy and his teeth began to grind as he thought of beating someone up.

"You should really restrain these violent thoughts." A gentle voice reminded from behind. His hair was neatly combed back and he wore a three piece suit. His glasses were made from 18k gold and he wore shoes of the finest leather that shone like a star on a clear night. Pride was his name and you could tell just by looking at his clean shaven face.

"I wish I could have thoughts like that." The final voice muttered. She was a young woman with long flowing hair that was the palest blonde. It ran nearly down to her feet. Her clothes were a little too tight revealing a bit more than was originally intended. She wanted to be a beautiful as lust and a well kept as Pride but because she was so envious of them all she didn't understand that she already had all of that. Envy was blind to her own beauty.

"Jesus, what the heck are we wearing!?" Lust suddenly burst out.

"I'm really not sure, but it is certainly comfortable." Greed replied, "I want more."

"**You like the clothes I provided?" **A voice called from the fiery darkness.

"Who said that?" Envy questioned loudly.

"**The one who set you free. Now go and wreak havoc on the human world** **so that I may watch you. The candle will guide you to the exit. You shall be protected from the guards by the aura that my candle will give you."**

A little candle hovered above Lust's hand. It began to float away and the others followed without question. They all wanted to finally escape the eternal torture of Hell. The candle had covered them in a shining blue aura that prevented hell's guardians from coming to retrieve them. The seven sins watched as the guards fought back the urge to leap towards them and seal them once more – after all that is what should be happening. The candle took them down various paths where they witnessed the torture of souls and their imprisonment, their deformed arms clinging to the air that lay just outside of their torturous cages, desperately seeking freedom. As Sloth began to wake up they discovered the door way that lay ahead, its door open to reveal the welcoming light outside. As they reached the exit the candle was extinguished and fell to the rocky floor with a soft thud. Without even one look the seven sins stepped over the candle stub and entered the world once more. Each of them took a deep breath – savouring the clean air that was not filled with the taste of volcanic ash but instead with oxygen. So they began their new mission in the human world.

Ai's head shot up towards the ceiling of their little riverside house. Her assistants watched her, puzzled by the sudden movement.

"They have awakened." Ai whispered.


	10. Business

"Ojou," Ren began as he sat next to his Master, "have you noticed that the requests have died down lately?"

Ai nodded, her eyes fixed to the computer screen.

"I wonder why that is. Do you think people have finally realized that revenge is pointless?"

Ai did not answer. Her face appeared blank – expressionless. However, she was actually deep in thought, her mind working like a Grandfather clock with the many cogs rotating at a constant speed. Ren frowned and stood up. He decided to leave Ai alone to think. He was right. Over the past month the Jigoku Shoujo requests had decreased dramatically – over the past fortnight there had been only one request. Ren was pleased with this, yet he was also worried. He was pleased that less people were asking for revenge, but he was concerned about what Ai had said last month. _"They have awakened."_ Ai's words blew through his mind like the wind on a cold winter's day, chilling his body. The way she had said it was terrifying. Ai did not have emotions but when she spoke those words she sounded truly afraid. Ren wandered outside, the silver on his black kimono glistening in the undying sunset. His eyes drifted towards the riverbank, where he spied Hone – Onna sitting quietly – alone. Ren allowed his body to move towards her, his eyes focused on her slender body. Carefully, he sat down next to her and looked at her face, a hint of sadness covering it like a thin veil.

"What's wrong?" Ren asked quietly, averting his eyes so that they now looked into the clear water.

Hone – Onna's face immediately perked up and she smiled at Ren. "Nothing at all, I was just having blank stares." She reassured.

"Oh. You see, if you were feeling sad I was going to take you out for something to eat." He said at a barely audible level.

"Was that just an invitation on a date?" The young woman asked.

Ren shook his head as he felt his face burn up. "J-just colleague to colleague." He said quickly.

Hone – Onna smiled. "That would be nice. However, we can't go looking the way we are."

Ren frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Follow me."

Hone – Onna lead Ren into the house. She walked into her little room and opened the cedar wardrobe doors. Inside was hanger after hanger of clothes.

"Exactly when did you buy all of this?" Ren asked – shocked.

"Oh, I went out and about for a little while. Just picked things up as I went. Now," Hone – Onna began rummaging through the wardrobe. "I wasn't sure what size you were, but I'm hoping these will fit." The young woman produced a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt and a green and white jacket. She handed them to Ren and shooed him out of the room. "Now, go try these on." Ren did as he was told and went to try on the new clothes. He'd worn a suit a few times, but jeans had never really crossed his mind. He really hoped they fit.

"Ren, are you ready? Do they fit?" Hone – Onna asked as she stood outside the young man's room. Slowly, the door opened and Ren stepped out. He looked surprisingly good in modern clothes. Hone- Onna had though him rather dashing in a Kimono, but these were a different story. The clothes weren't particularly tight – which suited him and the jacket allowed him to look casual. Over all she though he looked very handsome.

"How do I look?" Ren asked.

"Brilliant! How about me?" Hone – Onna asked, striking a pose.

Ren's lower jaw just about his the ground as he looked at the tight, revealing outfit the young woman was wearing – he wasn't sure where to look. The shirt was a little too tight around her chest and so the first three buttons had to be undone to make it fit comfortably. Her slim elegant build was perfectly shown with this outfit, and her slender legs were allowed to show off in the tight fitting jeans. Her hair was nicely done. It was tied into a loose bun, allowing strands of hair to stray and place themselves on her face.

"Well? How do I look?" She asked impatiently.

"Fantastic...." Ren mouthed. Hone – Onna smiled and lead him past Wannyudo and out of the door.

"Ah, I hope they have fun." The old man smiled.

"Well, the choice is yours." Ren said to the attractive young woman who stood next to him.

"Hmmm, I'm in the mood for something Western tonight."

"Okay. Where to then?"

"Well, let me see. There!" Hone – Onna pointed to a small Italian restaurant on the other side of the road. Ren smiled and beckoned for Hone – Onna to lead the way. The restaurant was rather crowded, but it didn't take long for them to find a table for two. Ren pulled out the chair for Hone – Onna and then pushed it in for her. She smiled at him.

"My, you have been practising your manners haven't you?" The young woman said, grinning.

"Possibly." Ren muttered.

They both ordered pasta from the menu and some little dough ball with a garlic sauce. However, Ren didn't really explore the town much and so he was having difficulty using Western cutlery. Hone – Onna laughed. Slowly, she stood up and went to stand behind Ren. He could feel her warm breath on his neck and her lips next to his ear. Each of her slender arms ran down his until her hands reached his. Gently, she forced his hands into place on the cutlery, and started to move them around so that he would get the hang of using them. Hone – Onna gave a hidden smile as she noticed Ren's heart beat become faster. She released her grip of his hands and went to sit down again. She noticed Ren's face had turned a pale shade of red.

"Thank you." He muttered embarrassed.

Dinner had been pleasant. They had been able to talk for a while and had had a few laughs. Hone – Onna felt that she might like to do this a little more often as it had helped both of them release some stress. They hadn't had too much to drink and so were still relatively sober and able to enjoy the evening. As they walked back home Ren's hand slipped discretely into Hone – Onna's. She pretended not to notice, though she enjoyed it – she had wanted to hold his hand for so long now. As they drifted through the streets something caught their eye. Walking past the opening to one of the many back streets they saw a man and a woman. However, it was not an ordinary scene. The man with his jet black, shoulder length hair was doing something. He was eating the woman's soul and both Ren and Hone – Onna knew it. However, they were too late. The man had already devoured the soul by the time they had realized what was happening.

"We need to go back and alert Ojou." Ren whispered. The young woman nodded and together they ran off.

"Hmm? I thought I heard someone over there." Greed muttered as he held the lifeless woman in his arms. "What do I do with this?" He wondered aloud.

"Ojou!" Hone – Onna exclaimed as she entered the house.

"What is it, Hone - Onna?" Ai asked.

Hone – Onna and Rend reached Ai, breathless and Hone – Onna explained the scene in the alley. Immediately Ai's eyes widened. The look of fear crossed her face once more as she stood up.

"I have some important business to attend to. If you see them again, avoid contact at all costs." She warned as she left the house.

"To worry her so much they must be a real threat." Ren muttered. Wannyudo nodded in agreement and the turned to face Ren and Hone – Onna.

"Did you two have fun?" He asked. They both nodded. "Anything interesting happen?" Neither of them responded feeling that the moment was rather awkward. The Ren answered, "No."

"Too bad." The old man mumbled.


	11. War

**Hello! I'm really sorry about the poor paragraphing last chapter! Please forgive me! I was tired. Thank you loads for all the reviews - they've kept me going! I noticed that I haven't really put as much description as I could have in previous chapters and si I will try and describe things in more detail from now on! I'm the kind of person who unintentionally rushes things..... please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It had been three days since Ai had left the little house by the river. Her assistants were growing bored as they had not been able to accept any jobs over the past few days. The break from work would have been a pleasant relief from the usual scenes of anger and hate if there had been some form of entertainment in their traditional little Japanese house. The three straw dolls had hardly spoken since Ai left. Ren was sitting at his favourite spot by the river bank trying to resist the urge to use his third eye to peek at Hone – Onna who was bathing just outside the house. Wannyudo was doing what he did best – drinking green tea whilst watching the cherry blossoms free themselves from the branches that once held them prisoner. The old man watched as they joined their brothers and sisters in the gentle wind that guided them to a new life as they made way for the fruit that would grow on the currently pink trees.

Ai had entered the fiery caves once more. This time the Lord of Hell's representative had not been informed of her arrival and so this time she had no protection against the demons that dwelled in the darkest parts of Hell. Ai knew where she was going. She had been there more than once. She had met the feared Lord and had talked with him before. If she could obtain the emotion 'hate' then she would hate him. Her shoes made a light clicking noise against the stony floor. Her arms were outstretched either side of her as she concentrated on forming a shield. The demons that guarded Hell and it jails leaped at the girl and were quickly repelled as they landed on the floor with a soft thud. Ai felt her shield crack as one launched itself at her, its yellowed teeth bared. Its long, ingrown claws reached out desperately as they longed to rip into her flesh. Its paws twitched as it felt the excitement. It took some effort, but Ai managed to repel it. She sent its body flying towards the jagged wall next to her. A sharp, pointed rock pushed itself through the creatures flesh, piercing it. The rock could not support the weight of the creature's body and as Ai walked on the rock ripped through the rest of the creature and allowed its bloody corpse to slump to the ground.

Ai had arrived. The door was as black as coal and was covered in shining silver bolts. The door was guarded by two human shaped demons. They were tall and black with no faces or features. They were just like black blobs of clay that had been roughly shaped. They turned their nonexistent eyes towards Ai as she approached them. They recognised her as a member of the 'organisation' and allowed her to enter the Lord's chambers. The Lord of Hell was not human, nor was he a monster. His teeth were long and pointed as they drooped over his bottom jaw. His lower jaw was filled with very small, blunt teeth that barely came above his gum line. He didn't have a nose that Ai could see and his eyes were hidden by a large, black hood that covered most of his body. He sat on a large, flat rock and in front of him was a large, seemingly wooden, desk. Placed on top were several papers and a large human skull. Ai looked behind him. The shapeless figures were attached to the wall, waiting for the time they would need to protect their master from an intruder.

"**Welcome."** The deep voice greeted from behind the desk. Ai simply nodded. **"You came to ask me about the Seven souls that recently escaped did you not?"**

"Yes." Ai replied.

"**Interesting creatures, aren't they?"** He said in an amused tone.

"I disagree."

"**Hmmm? Why is this? I find them amusing. A little bit of entertainment."** He paused. **"Are they taking your business? Is that it? Well, it makes sense that you would be jealous or annoyed with them, though, you can't feel emotion."**

"They are eating people's souls."

"**Yes, amazing isn't it?"**

"I disagree."

The Lord frowned**. "I've slept for so long that I have accumulated over 700 years worth of boredom. I enjoy watching these creatures destroy people's lives, it relieves my boredom. If you don't like it you can complain to my men."** The Lord indicated to the vicious figures in the background.

"I apologise sir."

"**Yes, quite. Is that all you came for?"**

"Yes."

"**Well, you can leave then. I am enjoying myself and you have no right to interfere. Although, a war would be even more exciting to watch!"** The Lord smiled at the thought. **"Now, be gone little minion."** With a wave of his hand Ai was gone in a puff of coloured smoke.

She was back at the house. She made a rather noticeable entrance – coloured smoke surrounded her as she arrived. Her assistants came out to greet her, smiles on their faces.

"Welcome back, Ojou." Wannyudo greeted. Ai nodded.

"Would you like some tea?" Hone – Onna offered. Ai nodded. "Shall we go inside then?"

They all sat around the little table, tea cups in their hands. The silence was becoming awkward and Ren was the first to break it. "Ojou, are you able to tell us what happened and where you went?"

Ai nodded. She told them about her trip to see the Lord; she also told them the story of the seven sins and how they had escaped to the world of the living. She explained that it was the reason why business had been so slow – these people didn't have a contract. You didn't have to pay the price for killing another person.

"This is terrible." Hone – Onna whispered. Wannyudo nodded in agreement.

"How do we stop them?" Ren asked

"We must destroy them once more. Once they have obtained one thousand souls each they will be indestructible. With each soul they eat they become more powerful. We must use our power to destroy them. I fear the Lord of Hell is on their side and so we are on our own with this. It will be dangerous, but we must continue."

"Very well." Hone – Onna agreed.

"How do we find them?" Wannyudo asked.

"We must go to the usual sites. Schools, offices etc. We should be able to find them there. "

"When do we start?" Ren asked.

"As soon as dawn breaks." Ai whispered.


	12. Soul Sucker

**I have finally updated! I'm so sorry for the long wait!!!!!!**

**I have discovered the joys of the almightly grey line that will enable me to paragraph!!!**

**Please reviwe and enjoy!**

* * *

Students were filling the city streets as they lazily walked towards the school gates. Wannyudo took up his usual position as school gardener and has busied himself with tending to the various plants that surrounded the school. Hone – Onna was in the staff room in her red tracksuit, talking to the other teachers. Ren was dressed in his white lab coat with a cup of coffee relaxing on the staff room couch. Ai was disguised as a new student. No one knew they were new, no one would know that they had ever been there by the end of it. After all they were there to be seen and then forgotten.

The four deliverers of souls scanned the classes and the teachers, trying desperately to try and find out who was planning to send someone's soul to Hell. As Ai watched the students, she could feel the evil in their hearts. They all wanted to send someone to Hell, deep inside them there was someone who they wanted to banish to the eternal suffering. It was just trying to find someone who would actually do it. Someone who was evil enough, and cold enough to do it, to ruin not just one person's life, but the family around them. Ai looked at her desk as she thought of the evil that coated people's hearts like an infectious parasite.

As the day went by, Ren and Hone – Onna were having no luck either. As they taught their students, they saw nothing suspicious, nothing that may lead to them indirectly killing another person. Wannyudo however, was in luck. His old, wrinkled fingers delicately trimmed the roses that twisted around each other lovingly in the flowerbeds. They screamed silently as he severed the dead or dying heads as the rest of the plant felt a part of it being destroyed. As he forced the plant through this torture he heard footsteps from the opposite end of the gardens. He made it appear as though he was hard at work, but did not neglect the idea of looking to see who it was. A man with shoulder length black hair and clothes that matched its colour – leather material was discussing something with a first year. The old man strained his ears as he caught the conversation.

"What do you need from me little girls?" The raven haired man asked his voice rough.

"I was told you will exact my revenge with no price." The girls stated quietly, her eyes facing the dying grass.

"Well, as long as you can live with the torment of killing another." He said coolly.

"I hate him! He has to die! I can live with it!" She snarled, louder this time, her eyes full of determination.

"Very well, I'll take care of him. Is he in this school?" The girl nodded. "Okay, go get him then." The man ordered. She hesitated, wondering if she had made the right choice before running into the school. The man leaned against the wall and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his tight leather trouser pocket and lit one. He inhaled deeply as he turned his head towards Wannyudo. Tobacco smoke blew in his direction as the man grinned at him.

"Are ya here to watch old man?" He asked.

"I am."

"One of the Kid's servants are ya?"

"Yes."

"Interesting. You ain't gonna do anything?"

"No. I can't. Not yet."

"I'm Greed. You better remember that."

"I will." Wannyudo replied as the girl came back, dragging a reluctant boy behind her.

"What an obedient little you are." Greed patronised as he stared in to the boy's fearful eyes. Quickly he grabbed the child with one huge hand and sealed their lips. The girl jumped back with fright as the boy she hated so much attempted to slide from Greed's grip. Slowly, Greed removed his mouth to reveal a long, thin chain of circles, each with their own design leave the boy and enter the man. When the chain ran out Greed allowed the boy to drop to the ground, his body lifeless. The girl realized what she had done as his body landed with a soft thud. Her hazel eyes filled with angry and frightened tears as she ran away screaming for help. Wannyudo stood up to confront the young man. Greed smiled before snapping his fingers and vanishing into a cloud of purple- black smoke. Wannyudo scowled as he went over to the body of the young boy.

* * *

"You saw one?" Ren asked, shocked and yet slightly excited. Hone- Onna had made dinner tonight and the four companions were gathered around the table. Wannyudo took a long drink of his soup before looking at the three friends he shared a house with.

"He killed him. Sucked something from his body. A chain of linked circles, each with their own pattern."

"His soul." Ai whispered. "The patterns show a different part of each person. Every soul is a unique as its host." Ren placed a hand on his chest and looked down at it.

"Do we have souls?" He wondered aloud.

"Yes. Everything has a soul." Ai answered. Ren's face lit up as he continued his dinner.

"What did he look like?" Hone – Onna asked the old man.

"I'd say late twenties. Black shoulder length hair and black leather clothing. His name is Greed." Ai looked up.

"We will have a lot of work to do. From now on, when you see one you may intervene." Ai commanded. The three servants nodded as they finished their dinner. As Ren finished the last of his miso ramen the young woman next to him laughed.

"What?" He asked self consciously. Hone – Onna reached over to remove a piece of noodle from the corner of his mouth as he looked at her questioningly. Carefully, she placed it in her own mouth and ate it. Ren felt himself blush as his face heated up. This only made Hone – Onna laugh harder. Wannyudo raised his eyebrows in surprise and pleasure, whilst Ai remained emotionless. Slowly, the old man stood up and walked towards the door so that he could admire the outdoors.

"Ah, young love." He whispered as he left the two young people together and walked towards the river bank, a warm smile on his wrinkled face.


	13. And so it begins

Greed strode into the practically abandoned pub, an evil yet pleased grin illuminating his face and sending shivers down the spines of the few towns' people that sat scattered across the pub. He swaggered towards a booth that rested quietly in a corner of the building, and at the table sat the other six Sins. He made a large scene of sitting down, showing off his pride and muscle – attempting to intimidate the people that sat at tables drinking lazily, their lives vanishing with every gulp.

"What's with the scene?" Envy growled her aqua eyes boring into Greed. "Why didn't I do that?"

"Shut up." Wrath snarled.

"Now, now you two. This is hardly the time or place." Pride's calming voice swept over the group, destroying the anger that was building up. He turned his attention to Greed. "So, what did you discover?"

Greed grinned once more revealing his yellowing teeth and inflamed gums. "I ate a soul today and it was good." The other six Sins looked shocked, yet their eyes were filled with a great desire to feast on souls once more. "However," Greed's eyes became dark and serious, "the Hell Girl and her assistants are going to be trouble. I know there are only four of them, but we can't take them on alone. At least, not at our current level. We should travel in groups of two or three to ensure safety so that we can regain our full strength. Plus, I want her soul – the Hell Girls' soul."

"I see. Shall we decide groups now?" Pride asked politely as his eyes drifted across the table to look at his companions.

"Sounds good." Greed said. "However, I want to choose."

"Very well." Pride surrendered.

"I wish I could choose. I never get to do anything important. I'm always left out. Never involved. I never get anything I want...ever." Envy muttered under her breath, her elegant fingers playing idly with her long hair as strands fell from the ponytail.

"Right. Pride, Sloth and Wrath. You're together. Gluttony, you're with Envy. I'll go with Lust." Greed purred Lust's name as his eyes turned possessively to look at her. He rose to his feet and the others followed. "Now, shall we depart? After all, we have a busy time ahead."

"I agree." Pride stated. "However, I'm a bit peckish and I fear that the men in this bar have heard our conversation. Shall we?"

"Yeah, why not?" Greed chuckled as he gazed at the unsuspecting drunks. Wrath cracked his knuckles. Saliva trailed down from his mouth as his violent urges built up inside him.

* * *

Just moments later all seven Sins emerged from the bar feeling full and satisfied as the sound of police sirens echoed through the empty night. Those who had heard the helpless and desperate cries of the drunken men had called the authorities in hopes that they could be saved, but their hopes were in vain. On the pub floor laid the bodies of men, their souls devoured by the Devils that roamed the Earth. Blood surrounded them and their torn limbs from Wrath's violent rampage. The empty eye sockets of men stared blankly at the walls as their eyes lay still beside them.

"In the morning it all begins." Greed laughed as they entered an empty warehouse.

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews and support so far! I also thank you for your patience during my inability to write the current chapters! Please enjoy!**


	14. A battle of the Mind

**Okay, just so you know I see the Sun as Male and the Moon as female. =D**

**Also if I spelled Tuushin wrong, please tell me because it will really bug me otherwise! Please enjoy and R&R!!!**

* * *

The sun rose in the world of the living, his friendly and warming rays reached down to touch each person that travelled down the deserted streets as they attempted to miss the early morning rush. The Seven Sins were lurking in their groups, waiting in what remained of the shadows searching hungrily for vulnerable prey.

The sins weren't the only ones who were lurking and searching. There were four seemingly ordinary people wandering the streets, mingling with the newly forming crowds of rush hour. They were searching for the Sins. Wannyudo looked anxiously at the child that stood beside him, her face expressionless as she gazed into the streets. "Ojou," he began, his voice drowning in fear. "How are we to fight such demons when we have no power of our own?" The girl looked at her assistant and for a moment the old man could swear a smile swept across her delicate face.

"There are more ways than one to fight a demon. There are words, force, spells and mind games. Between us we have them all."

"I don't understand, Ojou."

"Deep inside you all is the power to protect our business and defend the Jigoku Tuushin. This was a requirement that the Lord of Hell put forth when I asked to search for assistants."

"May I ask my power?" Ai turned her gaze to the crowds once more as her red eyes scanned the area once more.

"You, Wannyudo are able to aid me with the magic of sealing. You may not know any of the spells to hand but when the time arises you will remember what the Lord told you in secret before you were allowed to stay with me."

"The Lord of Hell spoke to me? I met him?"

"You would not remember it. Hone – Onna and Ichimoku Ren also had to visit him. He does not like the idea of people remembering their visit. He did not see it as necessary for you to keep memories of your powers either and so made sure that you would only remember when they were needed for the defence of the Jigoku Tuushin."

"I see. Then why did he allow the Sins to emerge?"

"Everyone gets bored, Wannyudo. Even the Lord of Hell. As strange as it seems he feels the same as you and I, and he too becomes bored, although it happens faster than in normal humans."

"That is understandable, yet disgusting."

"Do not speak of him that way so loudly. If he hears you there will be trouble."

"Forgive me, Ojou." Wannyudo looked in the direction that his Mistress appeared to be so attracted to. "Ren and Hone – Onna. What can they do?"

"Ren has the physical power to defeat them and Hone – Onna has the ability to play mysterious and yet believable mind games on her enemies. The weaker their minds the more effective her power."

"Does it really have to happen in such a crowded area?" Wannyudo sighed.

"No. It won't either. The plan is to lure them to an abandoned area where they will be able to engage in battle."

"I see." Wannyudo looked at his old and metallic pocket watch. "So, it begins."

* * *

"Why hello there my dears, and where might you be going so early?" The young woman asked, her jeans sticking to her slender legs, showing off her thighs. Her cleavage was not hidden either as she bent her body slightly, gaining the interest of one of the men who was walking past.

"Dear me. Are you a hooker? I feel I should give you money so you can start a new life." The well spoken and smartly dressed member of the group showed pity towards the woman.

"Well, well. Looks like I didn't draw you in quite as well as I had planned." The woman giggled as she straightened herself, a serious expression taking over her face. "Your names?" She demanded.

"How could I ever refuse the request of a lady?" The well spoken man said kindly. "I am Pride."

"I am Wrath." The other man said, his eyes still fixed on Hone – Onna's cleavage.

"I'm........................................................................Sloth.............."The sole female member of the group mumbled as she attempted to keep herself standing by leaning on the wall of the building they had gathered by. Its walls were damp from the rain that had been falling the previous night and so a damp patch was beginning to form on Sloth's shoulders.

"May I ask your name my dear?" Pride asked.

"Hone – Onna. It's nice to meet you, but now I have to kill you."

"It would seem so. I'm afraid it's the same for us. Survival of the fittest I suppose. Well," Pride removed his Armani jacket and placed it on the ground behind him."Shall we begin?"

"I can't believe you just threw an Armani jacket on the dirty, drug covered ground!" Hone – Onna muttered.

"It only cost three grand. I can easily get another one. Let us begin this battle shall we?"

"With pleasure." The young woman closed her eyes and breathed deeply, summoning the power that rested within her as it began to break free for its time had come.


	15. A battle of the Body

**THE END IS NIGH!**

* * *

Gluttony drifted down the pavement as he trailed behind Envy who was muttering about being stuck with the levitating blob of lard and not being able to accompany the ever so sexy Greed. The streets were dark and the soft light of the street lamps allowed their shadows to wander behind them. Gluttony was snacking on a sandwich with unspeakable ingredients and Envy's face screwed up in disgust as some of its contents splashed onto his greasy shirt.

"Do you really have to eat that now? After all we are meant to be searching for that three eyed doll." Gluttony attempted a reply, but words could not be understood through the lumps of food that filled his mouth. "Stupid ball of lard." Envy growled as she knocked the sandwich out of the older mans hands. With this gesture Gluttony's eyes changed to a deep yellow colour, his teeth were bared as he turned his anger towards the young woman in front of him, his eyes narrow, and ears twitching with rage. It was so sudden. Within seconds he had Envy by the throat above him, saliva dripping from his hideous mouth as he cursed her loudly. There was obvious fear in her eyes as she felt the hand closing around her throat. As she began to build up a surge of emerald energy to force Gluttony to let go she felt herself falling, and as she did so saw her captor fall backwards and onto the dry, hard pavement, his head cracking as it hit the floor. Blood pooled behind him, his eyes were still set in an angry rage as he stared lifelessly at the starless sky. A young man with black hair stood in front of her, his dark eyes serious and prepared. A smile spread across his gentle features, as he offered a bow and introduction.

"My name is Ichimoku Ren. It would appear that you are to be my opponent tonight – " he was cut off as he noticed the large circles that formed the soul of Gluttony seep from his body and attempt to escape. "Not so fast, fat guy." Ren pulled a small, yellow bag from his pocket and held it in front of him. There was a piercing scream as the soul of the Sin was forced into the bag, dragged down by invisible forces. Ren placed the paper bag back into his pocket. Ai had given him three or four and told him he would need them for the temporary sealing of their souls. The young man turned his attention back to the young girl. "Please excuse my rudeness. May I ask your name?"

"My name is Envy. I want a bag too. Why does he get one and not me? It's not fair. I never, ever get anything."

"You'll have one soon enough." Ren placed his hands in front of him as his feet moved into a fighting stance. Envy gathered the emerald energy in front of her – it surrounded her body like a gentle mist as it hissed venomously. She ran towards him controlling her power freely as it circled her and flowed behind her like a streamer on a windy afternoon. Her powerful legs propelled her into the sky as she threw the fiery clump down; it formed a ball as it went crashing into the ground as Ren attempted to dodge it. He was relieved that he had missed most of it as he looked into the large crater that had been created. The young fighter felt blood drip down his arm and heard it fall softly onto the floor. As he went to lift it, it began to go numb causing him to lose feeling in his fingers and hand. His eyes widened with disbelief as it fell limp and useless to his side. Envy smiled noticeably as she walked around him, hunched like a hyena as it waits for its prey. Ren closed his eyes and concentrated on his sense of hearing rather than sight. He knew she was lurking in the shadows behind him for when she had thrown the fire she had vanished like a God who does not wish to be recognised. He could hear her creeping closer and he waited for her, standing still as though he were lost and could not figure out what had happened. Then she began to run, her legs pumping as she leaped towards him in a violent frenzy. Ren lifted his good arm and his curled fist plunged into her gut, causing her to wretch and double over with pain. She let out an almighty screech as she looked up at her opponent. Her eyes turned to the deepest green as her energy increased and surrounded her once more, the hissing turned to roaring as it began to take form of an animal.

* * *

Greed had his muscular arm wrapped around Lust as the two of them walked almost carelessly down the street. He sensed that the others were already engaged in battle and as Gluttony was slain both he and Lust felt as if a part of them had been ripped from their bodies. The young man looked at the faultlessly beautiful woman beside him and took her hand in his, his long, slender tongue licked his dry lips for the briefest of moments before he dragged her into the nearest alley.

"What are you doing?" She asked seductively, her long fingers stroked his neck lovingly.

"I can't keep it in any longer. I have to do it before we run out of time." He pushed her up against the wall, his mouth pressed against hers as his tongue forced its way into her mouth. They battled for a moment before Greed became victorious as he began to pull her clothes from her body, ripping them like a savage animal rips apart its prey. Lust ripped at her lover's trousers as she moaned under the pressure. He lips attacked his face as his searched her luscious neck. "I'm sorry that this won't last………..forgive…me." Greed managed through the excitement and lust.

"I…forgive you. This moment is worth a whole lifetime."

* * *

**Here it comes. The end! The end! I'm so very excited!!!!!!!!!! I really hope you enjoy it!**


	16. Return

Wrath was freaking out. His whole body was confused, and so was his mind. He already knew about her power, but for some reason he couldn't remember what it was. He felt so light and empty, his limbs were numb and still. For some reason he just wanted to lay down and forget everything and everyone and lay there in the silence and the warmth that was now surrounding him. Wrath felt himself smiling – something he had never done before. He lay down and closed his eyes allowing sleep to take over his body and then the cold touch of Death placed its cold and icy hands on his shoulders. As it did so Wrath released a bloodcurdling scream that echoed through the night as he felt his soul being pulled by thousands of hands far away from the comforts of the field. Pride and Sloth however, could not hear his pleas for help as they found themselves trapped in their own worlds and became equally confused.

Sloth found herself unable to stand up as she needed something to support her ever tired body. She could see it ahead – a wall. It was a dark grey and made of concrete. Sloth dragged herself towards it, her hair turning darker as the sweat from her body stuck it to her head. Her breath became heavy and laboured as she struggled to reach her support. She cried out in anger and frustration as her weak body rapidly exhausted. "WHY??!!" she cried, "WHY MUST I SUFFER?" Sloth's head fell towards the ground. "What have I done to deserve this fate? My body is crippled and my only form of support has been taken. Even the words I speak drain the energy of my life being drained from this shell of a body!" As she spoke her body sagged towards the ground and her breath became heavier and quicker as she attempted to speak her last words. "What a pathetic death that I have achieved. It is more shameful that my first." The last words were whispered as she felt her life fade as she slumped to the floor, just inches from the ever moving concrete wall. Her screams could now be heard by those who lived in the crowded and currently dark city. Lights turned on as the third scream that night was heard and sirens wailed, breaking the eerie silence of the night. They sped past the fight that was occurring between Hone – Onna and the three sins. The young woman was becoming tired, blood was already starting to pour down her elegant face, her breathing was heavier, but still she kept her concentration. She had to destroy Pride. Her attention turned briefly to the two yellow bags beside her as they sat on the damp ground. Taking a deep breath she concentrated on her last victim.

Pride was the most intelligent member of the group. He had a good education and a lot of general knowledge along with a rather high IQ. It didn't take long for his confusion to leave him and for him to realize exactly where he was and what was happening. He straightened himself up and dusted off his designer trousers and shirt. "Dear me, where am I?" All around him were tortured people, drinking excessively, murdering their children and doing unspeakable things to dogs. "My, it looks like a Hogarth painting in here." He chuckled as he admired his surroundings, then his face wrinkled into an unattractive expression of disgust. "Have these people no pride?" He shook his head and scanned the area. "I know you're there, my dear. Why not come out and fight me face to face." As he spoke the people surrounding him looked up and stopped their cruel activities. Their long, angry faces turned to grins of evil intent as the surrounded him, their eyes distant and bloodthirsty. "So this is how you decide to fight me? Dear me. Well, I shall accept your challenge and gladly defeat you." The people ran at him and enveloped Pride in a great mass of people, their moans clearly audible above the raging cries of Pride.

* * *

Ren was sitting on the ground, legs stretched in front of him, his breath laboured as he looked glumly at his numb left arm. The blood had stained his skin and with his good hand he felt the cursed wound on his leg. He had tried to dodge the blow, but had only partially succeeded, his leg had been caught up and there was a ghastly wound left on his leg. A cold sweat had begun on his forehead as the poison from the injury to his arm began to spread through his body. "Damnit." He panted. As he lay down onto the cold floor he closed his eyes and waited. As he did so he heard something he didn't want to. It was the scream of a woman – and one he knew at that. Hone – Onna was in danger and he couldn't even move to try and help her. He felt a tear fill his eye and seep from his closed lid as she let out another deafening scream.

* * *

Greed pulled up his trousers and gave a satisfied look towards Lust. She merely smiled warmly as she snuggled her body up against his. "Is it the end now?" She asked, even though she knew the answer. Greed looked at her. During their passion they had felt the deaths of the others and the only one left was Pride. As the others died they became weaker for each soul was a part of one entity and without the others they could not fight with their full strength.

"Yes, it is. We will have to return to the cave once more. Be sealed in the eternal torment again. It is the end, and I plan on taking my own life instead of letting those servants of Hell get their hands on me. I'm taking your life as well." As these last words were spoken he turned to look at his lover and using his hand he broke the earth beneath them and uttered a prayer to the Lord of Hell that they might return to the fiery depths to be sealed once more. This process was painless as they fell and vanished returning to the seal and being barred once again. Now all they had to do was wait for the others to join them and they would be together once more.

* * *

**I think that the next chapter is the end. I'm excited and yet sad.**


	17. Realization

**So, this is it. The end - finished. I will have a epilogue at the end and I really hope you enjoy my ending. I would like to that Mrs. B for helping me with this ending as I was having a load of trouble with it.**

* * *

Pride was breaking her mind, snapping the illusions, destroying all that surrounded him and at the same time he was destroying the woman that held him there. It was taking all her concentration and energy. Her internal organs were being damaged by the force of the spell and in her attempts to keep him in the realm she could feel herself fading. Then, he grew weaker. His strength was less than before and as she had felt a steady decline in his power she wondered if it was to do with the defeat of the others. She let out another cry of pain as Pride scratched at her thoughts before falling to her knees. She had to seal him, and quickly as well. "I'm sorry." She whispered before chanting words under her breath. Thick cloud began to form around her and the dimension in which she was keeping Pride. As her words became louder the mist became thicker until all at once it let out a terrifying screech and engulfed the dimensional world. Immediately, Hone – Onna opened the yellow bag and retrieved Pride's angry soul before falling to the ground groaning with agony.

Wannyudo and Ai made their way through the dark streets, dodging the light of the lamps as they went on their mournful mission. Their heads were down as the reached the young woman, her jeans and shirts stained with her blood. The old man knelt down beside her and placed a calming hand on her head as Ai collected the yellow bags.

"Wannyudo, this is the end for me I fear. I need to tell Ren something before I die." She breathed her voice quiet.

"Ojou, told me to bring this, can you write still?" He asked, producing a small piece of paper and placing the pen in her right hand. Slowly, she began to write, her words flowing freely, tears starting in her gentle eyes as she finished her note. "Only he must see." She whispered, allowing her now dry lips to briefly touch the paper, before her body fell limp and lifeless onto the damp floor. Wannyudo bowed his head in respect as he stroked her silken black hair. Gently, he lifted her off the ground and carried her back through the alley entrance and towards where Ren was waiting to die.

* * *

His legs were starting to go numb and pins and needles were starting in his left arm. He sighed heavily as he lay there wondering what had become of Hone – Onna. He could hear footsteps coming towards him and as he opened his eyes he noticed his vision was blurred and he could only just make out two figures in the darkness, and one appeared to be carrying something. As he attempted to see them clearly he heard the soft voice of his mistress and the gruffer voice of Wannyudo muttering and chanting as the yellow bags began to turn into bluish lights that swirled and dove towards the ground, the souls of the Sins were being sealed once more. His eyes were heavy and so they closed gently, sleep took over. He felt himself being carried and then great warmth surrounded him as his sleep became deeper and less disturbed.

* * *

As he stirred from his slumber he noticed that he was back inside the house of the everlasting sunset. The warmth from the last of the suns rays warmed his skin. As he tried to sit up he found his body was still sore and stiff. He winced slightly as his leg moved awkwardly. He held his head in his hands as he heard voices outside.

"When do we tell him?" A gruff voice questioned.

"When he is ready." A younger, female voice replied.

"He needs to know what happened to her. That she is dead. How will we know when to tell him?"

"When he starts asking questions."

"Dead." He whispered to himself. "Tell me it isn't so." He felt tears fill his eyes and had to control his breathing as sobs fell from him. He wept silently. He told himself that she shouldn't have died and that it should have been him instead, that he should have told her sooner and not left it so long, and that maybe being so moody and angry hadn't been the best idea. As he spoke these words out loud the door to his room opened to reveal Wannyudo.

"There is no point in wondering what you should have done. Think of the present and the times you enjoyed together." In his wrinkled hands he held a written note.


	18. Epilogue

Ren's eyes had scanned the note sadly as his suspicion of Hone – Onna dying were brought to light. Fresh tears pricked his eyes as they fell silently down his face, blotching his fair skin. He slowly wiped his tears from his face with the back of his grazed hand and placed the last words of the woman he loved down beside him. Carefully, he staggered out of bed, his limbs still sore and aching. He still couldn't place much weight on his previously cursed leg and so managed a sluggish limp towards the sliding door of his room, the note now held firmly in his hand. As he opened the door he noticed that the main room was empty. Tea was on the table – still warm – and so had only recently been left behind. The young man assumed that his Mistress and Wannyudo had gone to had gone to inspect a human who wished to send someone to the depths of Hell. It was in this moment of deep sorrow that he realized what a precious thing life is and how it can be taken away in an instant. He wondered why he didn't tell her earlier, why he didn't realize just how much she meant to him until now. His eyes filled with tears that didn't want to remain left inside but instead wished for freedom and he had no choice but to release them into the world as the sped down his face and dove towards the floor. Ren hobbled outside towards the bank that he often sat on by the river. Painfully, he sat down, legs stretched in front with the tips of his toes dipped idly in the turquoise water of the river. The note remained close to him, slim fingers squeezing it as if it too would vanish and leave him alone.

"Hone – Onna. To you my deepest and dearest love I shall make a vow. A vow to never love again, to never set eyes on another woman no matter how beautiful she may be. I will always love you, and you shall always be the one in my heart." Ren stared at the sky as he spoke these words – hoping her soul had been released from torment. He sat calmly on the river bank, his eyes following the ripples that the steady drops of rain made as the dropped into the river.

He had made a vow to her, but vows are always there to be broken.

* * *

**Right, well, that was the epilogue and this is now the official ending for Forbidden Love! I really hope that you guys enjoyed reading it and I'm sorry for the multiple times that I had huge uploading gaps! =(**

**Also, thank you for all your support and I am so grateful to those of you who reviewd/faved as it really motivated me to finish! **

**Thank you all!**


End file.
